dulce sangre
by Helena.Neko
Summary: kluke viaja a un pueblo de Rumania...  "Dime...te quedaras conmigo?"           "Por siempre, Andropov"
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

Mi llegada a Balsak, Rumania

Koroko es una chica de 16 años que se había mudado con su nuevo hermanastro Jiro y su adorable padre Gerald a un pueblo escondido de Rumania. Mientras su madrastra se quedó en la ciudad de Japón por su gran trabajo de asesora del presidente de de este país.

"_Papa bajó del auto y se a cerco a la puerta de la vieja casa, admirándola como un niño a un juguete nuevo, en donde íbamos a vivir de ahora en adelante hasta que le cambien de lugar de trabajo, y otra vez volveríamos a mudarnos, al menos no estaba sola como antes, hace ya unos 3 meses que papa se casó con Carmen, mi ahora nueva madre que no la veo casi nunca, y adquirí un hermano también de mi edad y muy guapo, su nombre es Jiro, creo que más que un hermano conseguí un amigo, ya que él no puede quedarse con Carmen se viene con nosotros a todos nuestro viajes."_

"¿Qué les parece chicos, no es un lugar maravilloso?"-preguntó emocionado mi padre.

"Es un poco antigua papa"-le dije mirando la cerradura para tocar de la puerta que tenía un león labrado.

"No es genial que sea antigua, por eso me gusto la idea de que me mandaran a este lugar para investigar los atractivos turísticos y las condiciones para el mejor hotel de Rumania"-_me parece o a mi padre le brillaban los ojos cuando me dijo todo esto._

Luego entró casi dando saltitos a la casa.

"_Es verdad, lo admito, tengo un padre que se comporta como niño cuando se tratan de cosas antiguas, de terror o misteriosas."_

Me dirigí de nuevo al carro, Jiro bajaba mis maletas.

"Gracias"- le dije volteando y mirando otra vez a mi padre que daba gritos de alegría dentro de la casa, me pregunto que habrá encontrado.

"Siempre es así o solo es la emoción post-viaje?" me pregunto sorprendido Jiro.

"Se pone de esa manera cuando ve cosas antiguas y terroríficas, seguro se le pasará en 2 semanas…"- luego lo pensé un rato, _era la primera vez que Jiro viajaba con nosotros_ - "¿te sientes bien en este lugar?"

"Si" –me dijo secamente

"_No me convencía del nada…pero a pesar de eso me alegraba que tuviera compañía, ya que no lograba conservar ningún amigo a causa de los constantes viajes de papa, creo que soy algo egoísta"_.

Me dirigí a la puerta con mi maleta, era algo pesada y todavía tenía que volver al carro por las otras 3.

"Dámela…yo la llevo, está muy pesada para ti"- me alcanzó en el camino con otras 2 maletas en sus manos.

"Si, gracias"

Y entramos,

"_Tenía la idea de comenzar una nueva vida en este pueblo con mi nueva familia, espero que Carmen nos alcance al llegar sus vacaciones, que comenzaban el mes que venía."_


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

Estaba sentada en mi nuevo cuarto era de color palo rosa y tenía un ropero antiguo y una cama con dosel, había terminado de desempacar mis cosas.

Me percaté que había un patio trasero al verla por mi ventana, era algo escalofriante ya que los columpios se mecían solos, trate de pensar que era el aire quien hacía que se movieran.

"Chicos a almorzar"- llamó mi padre

Me cambie, me puse algo ligero un pequeño vestido rosa, un chaleco con mangas de color melón y mis lenins negras. Salí de mi cuarto y camine por el pasadizo que conducía a la escalera y lo vi estaba pálido, más que yo, sentado en una mesita negra que hacia juego con su ropa.

"¿Quién eres?"- le pregunté

El solo me sonrió: "De verdad, creadme señorita, no queréis saberlo"

Sentí un leve mareo, cuando abrí los ojos ya no había nada en la mesita.

"Koroko, ¿qué haces?"- me pregunto Jiro, viéndome preocupado, estas muy pálida- "¿te sientes bien?"- me toco el hombro.

"Si, solo ayúdame a sentarme por favor"- me tendió una silla que trajo rápidamente de su cuarto.

"¿Que fue lo que te paso, que viste?"

"No, no fue nada, solo se me bajo un poco la presión."- _"¿lo habría visto?"_

"Seguro es el cansancio del viaje"-me dijo.

"No tengo hambre, dile eso a mi papa por favor"- se me había quitado todo el apetito.

Pasaron unos minutos y Jiro se quedo a mi lado en ese tiempo. Luego toco mi frente.

"Creo que tienes fiebre"-me levanto y me llevo en brazos hacia mi cuarto y me dejo en mi cama.

"No tenias por que hacer eso, yo podía caminar"- le reclame algo sonrojada.

"Que hubiera pasado si en estas condiciones te hubieras desmayado"

"Está bien, lo siento"- dije haciendo un pucherito. No puedo creer que me hubiera regañado mi hermanastro, mas parecía mi padre.

"Bueno…bajare a almorzar"-me dijo volteándose rápidamente.

"Si"

El se acercó a las cortinas y las cerró.

"Descansa"- y Jiro se fue.

"_Tal vez necesitaba descanso, creo que lo de antes había sido una jugarreta de mi memoria a veces el cerebro te juega mal y hace que veas cosas que jamás podrían pasar, ilógicas."_

Mis ojos me comenzaban a pesar…

"Gracias Jiro"-susurré.

**JIRO POV**

"¿Dónde está Koroko?"- me preguntó Gerald levantándose de la mesa y acercándose a las escaleras.

"Está cansada y se recostó un rato, dijo que más tarde iba a almorzar"

"Creo que tantos viajes seguidos le están haciendo mal y es por mi culpa"- dijo volviendo a sentarse, tenía una expresión preocupada.

"_En verdad no sabía que decirle, no los conocía tan bien para afirmar o negar lo que estaba diciendo."_

"Entonces recordé lo pálida que estaba Koroko, podría enfermarse."

"Por fin que este trabajo es de largo tiempo, así ella tiene más tiempo de descansar…Jiro, por favor mantente a su lado"

"Haré lo que pueda"-le dije.

"Gracias"-Luego él cambió de tema.

"¿Y por qué estás tan rojo?"-me preguntó.

Me acordé que había cargado a Koroko, mi corazón saltó; que había salido de mi habitación y que la vi ahí aterrorizada y tambaleándose.

"Debe ser el calor"- le dije y para mi suerte llamaron por teléfono.

Gerald se paró para contestar.

"Hola…mi amor, ¿cómo estás?...si…acabamos de llegar…estamos almorzando…si te lo paso- me hizo una seña.

"Hola…mama"-le dije

"Cariño, ¿Qué tal te va? ¿Como lo llevas? ¿Te gusta el pueblo?"-me hablo con su dulce voz.

"Me gusta"- mentí

"¡Qué bueno!... te extraño hijo"

"Yo a ti"-esta vez era en serio.

"Bueno nos vemos cariño, sabes que pronto iré allá, te quiero"-me dijo.

"Yo también, nos vemos"- le di el teléfono a Gerald.

Llevé mi plato a la cocina, era incómodo escuchar sus muestras de cariño.

"_Tengo que admitir que Gerald cocinaba muy bien"_- terminé rápidamente.

Salí a dar un paseo, me puse una chalina ya que el clima en este pueblo es muy frio y llueve casi siempre.

Dejé aún conversando a mi padrastro con mi madre, tenía que salir a respirar tranquilamente para despejar mis ideas.

Había visto por mi ventana un patio trasero. Aunque tenía un aspecto tenebroso me parecía un lugar en el que nadie vendría a molestar.

Me senté en uno de los columpios.

"_Debía haberle tomado la temperatura… ¡rayos!... ¡esta chica en verdad me preocupa!... ¿espera, que acabo de pensar?... no, solo me importa como hermana eso es todo, fue muy amable conmigo en el colegio sin saber aun que nuestros padres se iban a casar…solo es eso…solo es eso"_- me repetía una y otra vez.

"_Pero… me hablo cuando todos me tenían miedo…cuando me suspendieron por esa pelea que tuve con otros chicos de grados superiores... aun recuerdo cuando venia verme, yo con unas costillas rotas y ella tratando de arreglar mi cuarto de hospital con flores"-_ se me escapo una risa.

Pase un buen rato distrayéndome con la brisa helada.

"Acabo de ver a Koroko aun duerme"- me sorprendió Gerald por atrás- "hay comida en el refrigerador… vendré a las ocho… tengo que arreglar unos planos."

Yo solo asentí. Ella ya no tenía fiebre.

Vi como Gerald, dentro de su carro, se despedía con una mano, contento.

Miré a su ventana

Debía de estar a dos cuartos del mío, reconocía las cortinas que había cerrado. Debía seguir durmiendo… Entonces algo me sorprendió, pude ver una figura que se había acercado a su ventana... al principio creí que era ella y que quería abrir las cortinas pero me di cuenta que la figura era más grande que Koroko.

KOROKO POV

Me revolví un poco de mi cama, había dormido tan bien. Aun no quería abrir los ojos… mi sueño había sido muy bello.

Y ahí lo vi: sus ojos eran como el cielo en primavera, su rostro era pálido, sus labios rojos como la sangre, su cabello rebelde cubierto por una capa negra al igual que su ropa que venía de otra época… igual como lo había soñado… hace mucho.

Me miraba con curiosidad.

De pronto se abrió estrepitosamente la puerta y entro agitado Jiro. Se acerco corriendo hacia mí.

"¿Estás bien?"- me tomo de los hombros

"Si"- le asegure.

El voltio rápidamente hacia el lugar donde había estado antes ese chico, yo hice lo mismo.

"_No estaba"_- mi corazón se encogió.

"¿Estabas tú solo aquí, verdad?"

Le debería decir, no estaba segura y si creyese que estaba loca.

"¿Por qué?"- trate de desviar la pregunta.

"No, por nada"- se volteó hacia mi-"¿Quieres comer algo?... Gerald ha dejado comida en el refrigerador y se ha ido a terminar unos planos."

"No, estoy bien… aun tengo sueño"- _"Tal vez el vendría si no hubiera nadie como las veces anteriores."_

Vi su preocupación reflejada en su cara, _¿Debía preocuparle algo? ¿Habrá visto algo?_

"Entonces, me voy… si me necesitas"- lo pensó un rato- "no dudes en llamarme"- lo dijo tan serio que creí por un rato que quería asegurarse quedándose un rato mas, dio una última mirada al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Cuando escuche que se prendía la televisión del primer piso, salí de la cama y susurre.

"¿Estas?"-espere un minuto nadie me respondió. Tristemente me fui a almorzar.

Al abrir la puerta me sorprendió, con lo primero que tope fueron esos ojos celestes que me miraban con recelo. Me quede congelada como pasaron las veces anteriores.

Me tomo rápidamente de la mano y me llevo dentro otra vez.

Me deje llevar.

"¿Me explicarías señorita quien es ese joven que con tanto ahínco trata de protegerte?"-su voz era tan dulce a pesar de que lo decía molesto.

"Perdón"-no sabía a qué se refería.


End file.
